The installation of the fascia and soffit underneath the edges of the roof of a house or other building is expensive and time-consuming. On those sides of a building on which the roof extends beyond the end of the side, the fascia extends down from the underside of the roof. The soffit extends horizontally from the lower edge of the fascia to the side of the building.
The wall typically is made by attaching sheathing, or panels, to a frame made of studs, before the wall is raised. The walls are then raised and secured. After the roof is attached, the soffit and fascia are added.
The installation of separate soffit and fascia pieces requires considerable time and precise alignment of the pieces is difficult. The pieces must be attached to the roof, to the wall, and to each other from a position at the tops of the walls. Under these conditions, the pieces are difficult to maneuver and attach. Consequently, installation is also very expensive.
The soffit and fascia sometimes are combined into a single unit, often made of metal or plastic. However, while this reduces the number of separate steps required to install the soffit-fascia unit, it is still necessary to maneuver the unit to the correct location at the top of the wall and then to secure it.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method for installing the soffit and fascia.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improved soffit and fascia assembly that is easily installed.